Kei Verus Yuri! Death Match!
by MegalomaniacUrashima
Summary: real short, simple, action packed fun, who will win? Why are they fighting? Why did I write this? Violence, action, language


Kei versus Yuri, a death match!  
  
"Damn you!" Kei grabbed a shot gun from her weapons pack and cocked it. She jumped off the roof of the building and down upon the roof of the next. She ran forward and fired a shot gun blast shattering the glass in front of her.  
  
"Missed!" Yuri laughed and pulled out a rocket launcher. She jumped into the building and fired a blast up at the sky light. Kei fell on her back narrowly avoiding the blast.  
  
"Damn it!" Kei switched to a rocket launcher and leapt in after her, "Die already!" she shouted. Her nerves were wracked and after chasing her for a half hour she couldn't stand it any more.  
  
"Ha!" Yuri fired a volley of rocket blasts and switched to the shot gun once again. They always had a lot of weapons handy. Kei intercepted the missiles with hers and switched to a grappling device. She swung onto some of the rafters over head. They were in a vast warehouse now.  
  
"Die, Bitch!" Kei clenched her teeth and fired off a volley of rockets. She ran from rafter to rafter dodging blasts from Yuri's shot gun and rocket launcher. The building caught fire and some of the rafters fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah, crap!" Yuri stopped firing and ran for her life from the blasts and the collapsing building. Kei jumped out of a window and fell down upon the ground below. On the way down she fired off multiple rockets until she ran out of ammo. Yuri ran, ducked and dodged. One blast sent her tumbling. She rolled and fire her mini blaster at Kei. Kei blocked it with her empty rocket launcher and pulled out a shot gun.  
  
"You going to run again?" Kei smiled fiendishly.  
  
"No!" Yuri smiled as well. She checked the charge on her gun and waited for the time to attack. She trained all her life for this. Kei was not going to back down either.  
  
"Alright then!" Kei pulled out her mini blaster returning the shot gun. "This ends now!"  
  
Suddenly five other trocons ran into the area with rocket launchers in hand. "Stop where you are!" one of them shouted.  
  
"The hell we will!" Kei shouted back. She grabbed her shot gun and fired off a blast. Yuri fired her remaining rocket blasts as well. Two of the trocons were taken out. The others returned fire. Kei and Yuri ran down the street away from them. The ground was covered in bullets and bullet holes. They both turned into an alley and came across some discarded ammo and grabbed it. They reloaded their rockets and shotguns preparing for another assault.  
  
"Why the hell they teaming up on us?" Yuri shouted while she ran.  
  
"We have the biggest bounty, we're the best!" Kei smiled and cocked her shot gun. Five more trocons appeared at the end of the alley. The building next to them continued to burn and crumble. Any trocon from miles around could find them now.  
  
"Take them out!" Yuri fired off her rocket launcher and continued to run forward. Kei switched to a rocket launcher as well and ran around the corner ahead of Yuri. t would be a temporary truce. Seven rocket blasts from various directions shot straight towards the alley where Yuri stood. "Wha!?" She ran as fast as she could down the alley the other way right into the cross hairs of the remaining trocon's rocket launcher. The alley exploded behind her. Walls broke and crumpled. The alley started to cave in. She bounced off of the wall and then a garbage can. Where she jumped the wall exploded with a rocket blast. The garbage can was taken out next. She fired off her own rocket launcher destroying that end of the alley. She was now stuck in the middle of the burning carnage.  
  
She was a sitting duck.  
  
"Ha, looks like they got her!" Kei laughed and blew the head off of a male trocon who wasn't paying attention to his flank. She grabbed his ammo and loaded up. "I better go back and see if she's ok, maybe I can pot shot her if she is, heh," Kei ran back for the alley only to be confronted once again.  
  
"Ok," Yuri leapt through the building next to her. The fire and the wreckage proved hard to handle, but standing around did nothing for her health. She fended the flames and made her way through to the other side. Some trocons landed where she was trapped. They probably got there from what was left of the roof top there. She turned around and fired off a few quick rocket blasts hoping to take them out before they get her cornered. She planted a mine on the wall and leapt behind some of the rubble. The wall exploded.  
  
"What the hell?" one trocon commented. The rockets blasted them through the wall behind them and onto the floor. They would survive the indirect hits. They cocked their guns once again and struggled to get back up.  
  
"Heh, cannon fodder!" Kei shouted and fired off some shots into the building. It collapsed down upon them. She then ran off after Yuri. She apparently made it out ok.  
  
"C'mon, Kei, just you and me!" Yuri ran into the clearing firing off multiple shots from her shot gun. She was providing her own cover fire. Kei ran out after her and rolled under a few of the blasts. She leapt onto a box and fired off her own shot gun blast. Yuri fell to the ground. Her arm had been hit.  
  
"Damn it!" Yuri struggled to get up, she knew Kei was getting close. She rolled over and shot off her shot gun. Kei leapt aside only to have her leg butchered.  
  
"Aaah!" Kei screamed. She couldn't walk anymore. "You and me, you and me, noone else!" Kei growled. She grabbed her rocket launcher and aimed it only to have a rocket sent back at her. Her gun was obliterated and her arm butchered. She rolled aside trying to avoid more of the blast. Yuri tosses her rocket launcher aside having expended its ammo. She grabbed her shot gun again. Kei pulled out her blaster. Some trocons ran into the area. They closed in fast.  
  
"Damn it!" Kei mumbled. She fire doff her blaster slicing Yuri's arm.  
  
"Can't aim?" Yuri fired back with her left hand and sliced Kei's shoulder.  
  
"We're not left handed," Kei rolled over and pushed herself with her right leg on top of Yuri. They would have to fight hand to hand.  
  
Kei punched her in the face and got her leg kicked breaking it further. Kei sneered and slammed her fist down upon her face again, "I'll rip your face off!"  
  
Yuri kicked her again and busted her leg completely off. Kei screamed in anger and punched Yuri again breaking her nose and teeth.  
  
"Lay off my face!" Yuri screamed and kicked Kei in the crotch. Kei punched her again in the face hoping to bash her skull in.  
  
"Die already!" Kei shouted. Shot gun blasts fired towards them from all directions. Some who had rockets left fired them as well.  
  
Soon all was black.  
  
"Damn it!" Kei shook her head.  
  
Yuri just sighed.  
  
"Kei, Yuri, I told you this is a tag team match, stop trying to kill each other!" the chief instructor explained.  
  
"Sorry," Yuri said sheepishly.  
  
Kei just laughed, "I'll have you next time! Hahahha!"  
  
"It was just a game, Kei, relax!" the chief shouted. 


End file.
